Stuck on Sea
by Chocofernia
Summary: Where Lucy gets stuck on a pirate ship, as an escape from home. But what happens when she has to share a room with one of the pirates? Bad with summaries, but I hope it's good n.n
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail nor Pirates in Love**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V age: 17 [living with her father]**

**In Yamato**

Papa is on a business trip and took me along with him. But I couldn't go to his meeting. If he didn't succeed in hiring Phantom Lord and them actually _beating_ Fairy Tail, I would be there with them. I fingered my golden keys sitting in a bar. An arm draped around my shoulders.

"Hey miss, how about having some fun with meee._hic._" A drunken man said hiccuping in between every few words. I decided to ignore him. But _damn_ he's persistent. I finally snapped.

"Would you leave me alone?! I'm trying to have a drink here!" I yelled at him reaching for my whip.

"No can _do hic__." _He said his voice slurring. Man this dude was annoying. I put money on the counter and started to leave when he grabbed my arm. The nerve of this man. "You ain't leavin' 'til we have some _hic_ fun." He said not even letting go. I slapped his hand and started to run. He was wobbling trying to follow me. I saw my dad's stage coach past by me and his menacing glare. It was right at me. He shook his head and the carriage went faster. He abandoned _me_. If he was going to do that in the end then he shouldn't have attacked Fairy Tail.I saw a barrel, maybe if I hide in it and get back out, the man will be gone.**[She's talking about the drunk man :3]** I jumped into the barrel holding my legs to my chest. And believe me that was _hard_. My chest was in the way. After being in their stuck from numbness, I fell asleep.

* * *

**Thomas' P.O.V**

This barrel is heavy. I panted dragging it onto the Sirius. Russell laughed at my struggling.

"Thomas! I knew you were weak, but you can't even carry a barrel of booze." Russel said chuckling at me. I was angry, it seemed like it weighed a thousand pounds.**[Ouch sorry Lucy]** I left it in the room that held the rest of the barrels of booze.

"Captn' I put the last barrel in there. Where are we headed now?" I asked him purely curious. Yamato was fun, but I like being in the sea better.

"Ah, Thomas, I heard you had trouble with that barrel earlier. Were you getting tired?"He asked me. I could tell he was trying to hold in a laugh. I pouted but simply nodded. That must have been it, I was tired. I sat on the deck and took a nap, only to be woken up by the night sky and Russell asking when Nathan would be done with the food. Ah yes, today is the one year anniversary since I first joined. Once he was finished we celebrated.

"Hey Thomas, go get me some booze." Nathan said pointing to the room that held it. I went and opened up the heaviest one expecting to be a lot but a girl was just crouched there.

"Wah, Nathan's going to be mad, the booze turned into a woman." I panicked. Maybe she was stuck in there? Or just an illusion? Nathan came in angered.

"Why are you just starin' at it. Hurry up." He said and stood next to me. He himself was shocked to see a girl there as well. She looked up at us with huge chocolaty eyes.

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I opened up my eyes feeling a breeze come in. Where was I? Oh yeah, I was in a barrel hiding from that drunk guy. I tried to stand up, but ended up knocking the barrel down.

"_Owww_, A little help would be nice." I sneered at them. "Or at least get my arms free, I'll just ask Virgo-" I was interrupted by a poof. Speaking of Virgo.

"You called Princess? I shall await punishment." She said looking at me. I just rolled my eyes.

"Virgo, I don't and won't punish you. Just get me out the _damned_ barrel." I said groaning. She tried pulling me out.

"I have failed Princess. Will I be punished?" She asked me,her eyes looked so innocent. But she was just a masochist! "Perhaps Princess needs to go on a diet?" She said, now _that _pissed me off. I had my curves in all the right places, and she said I needed a _diet_. She looked at me and smiled. "Oh yes Princess. I got you a present from our contract already reaching one year. It's called Fleuve d'étoiles." She said and gave it to me. "It can perhaps break this barrel?" She questioned and went poof again. I completely forgot about the people here still standing there shocked. And my arms were stuck. I squeezed them out getting them free and looked at those two men.

"Help me out." I said looking at them.

"S-she- N-nathan- P-poof and p-punishment... m-maid outfit." The one with orange hair started babbling. From their long absence it seemed the rest of their crew started coming in here shocked to see me with my arms sticking out of the barrel.

"Just help me get out of this damned barrel." I felt like it would break if I even took a deep breath. The first one who got out of shock was a man with an eye patch over his eye. He shot the barrel making dozens of wholes in it.

"What the _fuck_?! Are you _trying_ to kill me?!" I yelled but it did help me reach for my keys. "Gate Of the Golden Bull, Taurus, Open!" I yelled Taurus coming from the spirit world.

"I will protect you and your nice body _Luuuucy_. _Moooo._" He said looking at me a little confused.

"Taurus. Just get me out this barrel, and make sure _Mr. Eye_ _patch_ there doesn't shoot." I said glaring at him. He was dumbfounded but quickly recovered after hearing the nickname. He glared back at me and Taurus ended up destroying the barrel I was in.

"So _Luuucy_, how about a reward for me saving you. How about a look at those nice b-." I glared at him and closed his gate.

"Thanks a lot you damn bastards, you didn't even help me. Worst of all you had me call out the damn pervert! Oh yeah, and can you take me to Magnolia?" I said after ranting and tried to give them a sweet smile. I stared at the guy who actually opened up the barrel and smiled causing him to blush. "Thanks for getting me out the barrel. I'm Lucy Heartfillia." I said extending out my hand towards him. He looked at it then at me, then the scraps of the barrel.

"Heartfillia?Captn' isn't that the richest people in Fiore?" He asked completely ignoring me. I scoffed and touched another of my keys. Then I remembered, I picked up the whip Virgo gave my and rubbed my thumb along the wrapping.

"Yes, it is. Hey little lady," I looked up a little angry that he had the nerve to call me that after not even helping me. "Do you think your dad would give us money for giving you back?" I looked at him in disbelief.

"He pretty much disowned me after he- Why?" I said cutting myself off, why would he want money just to return me home. "I mean, I'm fine with you throwing me off this ship.I could always drag you down with me." I said giving him a glare that could rival Erza's. I thought I saw that guy with the eye patch face lightened up as if he liked the idea of throwing me in.

"And how would you do that?" The eye patched man asked actually interested. Why are they trying to know so much about me when I know nothing about them.

"... If Erza could trust pirates... can I?" I mumbled and looked at Virgo's key remembering the time on Galuna island. I looked at a barrel filled with beer. "Does that have a lot of water in it?" I asked receiving nods. I gulped, afraid of what would happen if I opened her gate from beer. "Open Gate of the water Bearer. Aquarius!" I yelled putting her key in the beer. It actually worked but I started to run when she grabbed me.

"And who do you think you are putting my key in that _shit_." She glared at me. "You need to stop having so much free time and actually get yourself a _boyfriend_. Like me." She said. I was already in a bad mood.

"Look here _fish_, I'm already in a bad mood. So don't even _test_ me right now." I said obviously pissed. She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"So who's the enemy?" She asked annoyed. _Shit, there isn't one. _I sweat dropped when she glared at me. "While you're busy with you Reverse Harem, I'll be out on a vacation with my _boyfriend_, so don't call me for a while." She said and closed her gate herself. I growled obviously pissed. And I was using too much magic energy and might end up fainting from the drain.

"_Damned fish._" I growled and fainted on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I felt something really soft under me, and steady breathing near my arm. Opening up my eyes tiredly, expecting to see Natsu or Happy, it was Loke. I sighed staring at him and whacked his head.

"Loke, wake up." I stared at him almost glaring. He's always going though his gate without permission. It's annoying.

"Ah, Morning Princess." He winked at me, I really wanted to whack his head again. The man with orange hair walked in with a bowl in his hand.

"Are you hungry Miss Lucy?" He asked me and smiled a bit.

"Who are you?" I asked still a little tired. Just talking to Loke is exhausting.

"Thomas." He smiled at me brightly, so I assume he was happy someone actually cared. But just seeing his smile... reminded me a bit of Fairy Tail. I felt a stab of pain just thinking of them and Loke sensed it.

"Lucy..." He stared at me worried. If he knew I was feeling down, he'd go over board. I rolled my eyes and forced his gate close. So I turned my attention to Thomas interested in the smell coming from the bowl.

"What's that?" I curiously asked, anyone would have asked the same, if they smelt it.

He stared at me shocked that I didn't know the smell immediately. "It's oatmeal... Haven't you ever ate it before?" He lied, I could tell. This had... something else in it. I shook my head glaring at him.

" Tell. The. Truth." I demanded and crossed my arms. He sighed and looked back at the bowl and up.

"It has a medicine in it, I don't know what it is, Doc just told me to put it in." He admitted looking ashamed. I softened a bit seeing as he was sad.

"Am I suppose to eat it?" I didn't want any food. I wasn't hungry. I don't think I would be for another few hours.

"Yes. It would help you feel better." He nodded as if confirming it himself.

"Better...? I wasn't sick in the first place tho-" I was cut off by that snotty eye patch man coming in.

"Just eat it." He glared picking up the spoon and stuffing it in my mouth.

"Mmmgh." I slapped the spoon out my mouth and glared at the eye-patched man.

"Eduardo! You could have hurt her!" Thomas yelled defending me. "She said she wasn't even sick!"

"Exactly! I'm not sick!"

"Then why did you faint?" Eduardo, or so said Thomas, raised an eye-brow.

"Do you people, like live in a world without-"

"EDUARDO! I FIGURED OUT OUR NEXT LOCATION!" Cut off again... This was seriously pissing me off. But this time it was the captain. But if the person driving the boat is Eduardo... I'll just have to get him in my good graces. I nodded to myself and received a weird look from Thomas and Eduardo wondering why I was nodding to myself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, nor Pirates in Love**

* * *

**Eduardo's P.O.V**

I was staring at that weird blonde, who claimed to be disowned by her father. If she was really disowned, then what did she do? Hold a cup without lifting up her pinky? But when I watched her drink from a cup... I was horribly wrong. She knew all dining etiquette as if it was natural. But one thing still confuses me. She said she wants to go to Fiore. On the other side of the _world_.

I looked at captain shocked that he is actually saying that's our next location. Since, if they all look like Little-Miss-Heiress, he wants to live their. So I guess they will be this crew's last day on the Sirius. I sighed and started taking a route quickest to go there, but OH, Blondie just had to walk and talk to me.

"Hi~ So Mr. Eduardo-" I cut her off raising an eye brow. She knows my name?

"How do you know my name?" I glared at her letting go of the wheel.

"Ah~ Mr. Thomas said it." She's acting... out of character... And what is up with the Mister shit? And why-

"So Mr. Eduardo where are we going?" She smiled, but just by her interrupting my thoughts I should tie her up and put duct tape on her mouth just to make her shut up. I glared at her and pointed to Thomas.

"If you really care, do something _useful_ and maybe I'll tell ya." She pouted at this, it was kind of... cute. I flinched actually thinking, that she was _cute_. If I liked her... that could be dangerous. I watched her jump off of the deck and land near Thomas asking if he needed any help. But he was just talking about how nice it was to take a nap on deck on a day like this. I wonder if she makes a cute sleeping face...

What is _wrong_ with me? Maybe that "magic" of hers did something to me. Yes, that must be it. Her magic, not me.

* * *

**At Fairy Tail 11:43 AM **

**No-ones P.O.V **

Natsu was sitting at Lucy's favorite seat thinking about her. He couldn't even fight Gray when he interrogated him. He just sighed, he was disappointed that he was sick when they wanted to take Lucy. He couldn't even let her stay. He sighed looking at Mira who was just standing cleaning the same glass for the past hour.

"Mira..." Natsu groaned looking up at her. She turned her attention to him with a hum. "Do you think Lucy will ever come back?" His head was on his arm mumbling the words sad just saying her name. Everyone stopped small chatter and looked over at them. This was like how the guild was when Lisanna died. Depressed. But with Lucy, it was even longer.

"I... I don't know. B-but I think Lucy... would if she had a choice." The guild doors burst open with a tired figure standing there.

"I-I can track Lucy's scent..." It was Gajeel, even he was looking for her. Every one even meeting for a little while, can trust each other. Natsu's ears perked up hearing her name.

"Where?" Were the first words leaving Natsu's mouth. His full attention on a once enemy.

"Sh-she's on a boat, heading here. Her scent is faint, but I can sense it getting closer..." Natsu groaned hearing the word boat. Boat meaning transportation, meaning moving. He started to vomit just thinking of it.

"H-how close?" He asked almost gagging.

"I'd say like miles, it's all the way in Yamato seas." Gajeel responded sighing. Everyone gasped, Lucy's father went far enough to take her out of Fiore. Then they realized, dragon scent can only go so far, so that means...

"GAJEEL?! YOU WENT OUT OF FIORE?!" Everyone in the guild was completely shocked now. He went _out_ of Fiore just to look for _Lucy. _A girl he abused, what he called "fun", while they were about to take her back to her father.

"Yeah, and?" They were shocked by his answer, but just ignored it. Master came from the second floor with a smile on his face.

"I found out about Lucy's whereabouts, a few ship men, said they saw her go into a barrel, that was going onto the ship called-"

"MASTER! WE'RE TRACKING THE BARREL LUCY'S IN!" Shadow gear yelled happily. But, something wasn't matching up. Lucy is on a boat, but is she still in the barrel? Natsu's eyes went wide thinking this.

"What if she died...?" Happy frowned, he's usually making her frustrated but he still cared for her. Everyone's attention went to Happy.

Just what happened to Lucy in this guild's mind?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, nor Pirates in Love**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V **

I stood peering looking at the sparkling sea. I was going home, on a pirate ship. Wow, I can't wait to see every one's expression. The ship rocked causing me to fall on my butt. I glared over at Eduardo but he was staring to see what caused the boat to rock.

"What'd you do idiot?!" I stomped up to him yelling. He glared at me with his one eye and pointed to the boat behind us.

"It's the Rika, they're pretty much stalkers who try to surpass us. But Alan, is no way in hell, going to become the Pirate King." Russell stated coming up from behind me. I jumped shocked on how he got here without me noticing. But _oh _, unfortunately Eduardo caught that and started laughing at me. His laugh mad me cringe, who knew someone like _him_ could laugh. I thought he could only laugh when he got sadistic pleasure. I started to giggle quietly thinking that. A man in a pirate hat with black hair jumped onto the ship and his eyes landed on me. I flinched noticing he was staring at my chest.

"Don't stare, PERVERT!" I screamed using my newer whip to slap him across the face. The crew of the Sirius started chuckling lowly when Captain looked at the red mark now on the other mans face and burst out laughing noticing the whip in my hand.

"She got you good Alan." He held his stomach as he laughed, tears forming at the ends of his eyes. The man he called Alan was rubbing his face and looked at me.

"Are you Morgan's woman?" He asked me. This man seems to have like no shame, he stopped rubbing his face and started making his way towards me. I acted fast and used my whip aiming for his feet.

"Stay away from me!" I started backing away slowly and Russell stepped in front of me his two swords out. Okay, no that didn't shock me, I just looked at him and smirked. He seemed a little like Erza. Why, well 3 reasons why.

1. He wields more than one sword.

2. He just defended me from a pervert.

3. He protects those who are part of the same "family".

"You're avoiding the question, _blondie._" He seriously failed. Was that suppose to make me swoon over him or something? I don't think so. I held up my hand rolling my eyes. When Eduardo, yes _Eduardo_ , started to shoot at Alan's feet.

"She said to stay away from her, be a gentleman, and listen." Eduardo scoffed. He was helping me. _Helping_. I didn't even think he knew how to do it. But no, that didn't stop him. He finally stopped when one of Russell's swords was pointed at his throat.

"Leave." Russell glared at him and started to deepen it a little starting to create a dent. I coiled my whip ready to lash at him again, he stared at the two defending me and held his hands up in defeat.

"Well, you will be mine woman. Oh yes, and remember the name you'll yell when these people leave you behind-" I cut him off by lashing at his face.

"I can take care of myself. I don't need a whore's help!" I scoffed looking at him. He backed away as if my words hurt more than the whip.

"Whore?! Captain Alan is no whore!" He yelled and took out both his sword and gun.

"Captain, it's time for us to go!" A fat, and I mean _fat_, woman yelled with blonde hair. She was wearing a pink dress, I don't know whether those were flabs or boobs on her and burst out laughing.

"Eat much?" I stated out loud and put my hands over my mouth realized I said that louder than I intended. Alan and the Sirius started laughing and she jumped on the boat charging at me. "Is this the only exercise you get in a day?" I kept laughing and side-stepped dodging her. I wasn't gonna hide behind my spirits while on this boat unless I really need it. I'll be using my own strength. I started lashing at her with my whip as she kept trying to hit me. I sensed a sword heading my way and caught it. Russell wanted to know how I did?

He sensed my question and nodded. The weight seemed to fit perfectly in my hand. No more long-distance with my whip. When she began to charge again I closed my eyes making my other senses heightened. I heard it, the speed she was going out, when she would attack, all her movements. Even how much each flab bounced. I held the sword in front of me and opened my eyes slashing and L on her dress.

"Maybe when you loose weight, you can fit it again." I sneered at her, her face flushed out of embarrassment while she tried to hide her body. Which to no avail. "I am Lucy Heartfillia, stellar spirit mage, and ex- heiress of the Heartfillia Konzern. I would never lose to you, because I'm a Fairy Tail Mage!" I declared glaring at her using the sword to point at her chest. The woman flinched and Russell burst out laughing.

"Lucy, you're good with a sword, here I thought you could only use a whip." He kept laughing and I threw the sword at him to see if he would catch it... but it just landed on his head. Fail. Ultimate fail. I'm glad I didn't put much faith in him.

* * *

**Russell's P.O.V **

I never knew that my own sword could hurt so much. While I was rubbing my head I looked up to glare at her, but she was giving me the sweetest apologetic smile. How could I not forgive her? Plus, she seems so talented, she might even be able to beat me... Nah! I'm he greatest swordsman in the world. So she definitively couldn't beat me, unless she has some kind of sword magic too. Maybe that's why she was so good with the sword. I gasped and glanced at her, she seemed to feel sorry for Fuzzy so I guess she helping her out. Hah, she's no pirate, that's for sure.

"What kind of pirate helps out a rival pirate?" I accidently said out loud earning a spine shivering glare from Lucy.

"Who said _I_ was a pirate?" She ran her hands through her hair and shook her head. "I'm a mage, not pirate."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, nor Pirates in Love**

**I forgot to finish up the last chapter due to a cliff hanger? Sorry, I'm suppose to be at school but I'm too sick x.x So a story should be good to write :D Enjoy~ Oh and a poll will be up for my stories. Would you rather have slow updates but long stories or shorter stories but fast updates? You decide :D **

* * *

**Russell's P.O.V**

I looked at Lucy with newly found respect, not that I'd ever tell them though.

"Pirate? You're too girly to be a pirate!" Fuzzy seemed a bit out of it, she was swinging at the air that Lucy was swiftly dodging. I mean like Fuzzy is like a gigantic bat trying to swing at her and she's dodging as if its normal. Just what type of life did she have? My eyes widened when I saw something gleam in the sun being brought down and her yell.

"Open Gate of the Virgin, Virgo!" And poof, that girl with pink hair and maid outfit popped up.

"Sexy guard! Princess!" The pink haired chick said and caught Fuzzy and tossed her onto the Rika. She did that as if it was normal... Just how many people has Lucy done this to?! I stared at her wide eyed until that pink-haired looked at her surroundings.

"Princess, is it time for punishment?" Is that like a catch phrase or something? Thomas was talking about this happening when he first found Lucy. How creepy. I looked at the pink haired girl with her piercing blue eyes. I stared at her long enough to completely forget she just through Fuzzy back onto the Rika. This girl... is pretty cool, I suppose.

Lucy face-palmed and looked at, what did she call her, Virgo? "No. Oh yeah Virgo do you know how close we are to Magnolia?" She asked Virgo. Virgo seemed to bow and disappear in a poof and returned minutes later.

"5890 miles west, Princess are you returning to Fairy Tail?" She asked, it might be bad for me to listen in on their conversation. Well that's what I thought when I noticed Eduardo completely eavesdropping. He wasn't even all that well on it. The boat seemed to start turning East. Isn't her destination west though? I glanced at her and Eduardo and figured it out. If he purposely messed up then he could be sadistic all he wanted to her and correct the mistake when we make port somewhere else. But Lucy seemed to have caught the turn in the boat.

"Hey Mr. Eye-patch, wrong turn, this is east." She just stated it and returned to talking to Virgo. The faintest of smiles appearing on their faces during their conversation. It stopped suddenly with them both staring at me.

"Punishment Princess?" I don't know if she was asking if it was okay to give me a punishment or if she says that before she leaves. Lucy closed her gate with a poof and stared at me and started stalking forward.

"Were you eavesdropping?" Just that simple word made my blood go cold. I began twitching and thought now might be a good time to clean the bathroom. I turned around to go and run to clean the bathroom when she stopped me with her whip.

"Russell. Were. You. Eavesdropping?" She enunciated walking closer and closer to me. I gulped struggling to get out of her stupid whip. "Just answer the simple question. Russell." She was getting closer after saying each word. I need to get away from her. I looked around and saw Thomas. Perfect escape.

"Thomas! Is the bathroom clean?" I asked, personally I didn't want to do anything, but getting away from Lucy was a major to-do.

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

As I stared at Russell, I noticed he wanted to get away from me. Did I do something wrong? Maybe he's scared of me, I felt myself slightly grin as I got closer to him. His struggling actually got him out of the whip, I was shocked. I stared at him dumbfounded and looked at Thomas. His escape? I smirked as I skipped over to Thomas before he could get there and wrapped my arm around his shoulder.

"Thomas, can I help you with anything?" I smirked at Russell and played with my hair making Thomas slightly blush.

"S-sure Miss Lucy. I-I need help cl-cleaning the deck." I smiled down kindly at him and looked at my favorite key. The canis major Plue, he could dance around as encouragement. That's a cute idea. I smiled to myself as I lightly pulled the silver key off of my key-ring.

"What's that?" I heard Nathan ask me appearing out of no-where. That was actually pretty scary, I didn't even hear him.

"O-oh, it's my friend... Plue." I turned around with the key in my hand looking at him.

"Why would you need it?" Nathan and Thomas wondered in unison. They stared at my until I opened his gate and picked him up.

"This. Is Plue." I motioned towards the white doggy and smiled gently at him forgetting they were there.

"What _is that_?" Russell questioned in disgust. You could actually hear it in his voice.

"Cute..." I think that was Thomas who mumbled that with a light blush on his cheeks.

"I need Plue here, to cheer me on when I help Thomas with cleaning the deck." Plue was shaking in my arms and he looked up at me questionably.

"Pun punnn?" His eyes were so cute as he stared up at me his carrot nose pointing up.

"Ah, these are my er... new guild mates?" Guild mates? I guess that could work?

"Puuun punnn?" His carrot nose now facing them as he changed the direction of his face.

"The... _Master_ is in his cabin." I seriously disliked calling _Morgan _, Master. That didn't feel write at all with his perverted personality. Plue started struggling in my arms and I put him down as he began dancing. I guess that means it's time for cleaning. I glanced at Thomas long enough to get his attention off of Plue and gave him a thumbs up.

Time for cleaning.

* * *

**Plue's P.O.V.**

Pun puuun. Punnn p-punn. Puuun punnn. Pun punnn. **(Okay kidding, I'll actually put words in :D) **

I was looking at my Master when I was questioning her. I'm actually shocked she could understand me. Most humans lack the intelligence to understand us Canis Majors. Since there are plenty of us we're able to become our own species. We would be the dominate species of the Spirit World, but due to Master's who can't care for some of us properly, we die. So there are only 200 of our species left. **(Just telling you about the Canis Majors in my story x3) **Master Lucy is quite nice to allow us to not call her Master. But from previous owners of mine, it has become a habit for when I'm thinking. But I still wonder why she doesn't get as mad when Leo and Aries call her Princess. Maybe that's okay?

But unfortunately, Princess Lucy mistakes the well known dance that us Majors made up, as a cheer. But as long as she's happy, it doesn't matter. That boy, with the orange hair, kind of looks like Leo. Except his hair is less wild. Unless Leo is in his human form. I feel complimented but slightly offended that he calls the dominant breed _cute_. When I am most obviously handsome, the handsomest Canis in the Spirit World, thank you very much. This earth-land air, it's weakening me, I hope Princess is finished with her duties because I can no longer keep up this "cheer". She noticed, thankfully and closed my gate. Back to the Spirit World.

* * *

**Authors Note: :D I had to add Plue's P.O.V, make him seem all intelligent. Who wouldn't find this a little funny? Back to the story :3 In the next Chapter ;3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey people reading this story. Recently I have absolutely no idea what to do right now, I know I should make Lucy get a room-mate soon but I can't choose which guy she would be better with. So I'll re-write this chapter, but post who you think Lucy would be better with. **

**Guys from fairy-tail are also choices so no holding back. 2 guys per person as well, and whoever is in the lead will be Lucy's crush or whatever. And if there is a tie a love-triangle. I'll be back to re-write this chapter so stay tuned :D.**

**_VOTING IS CLOSED! But you can still change your vote if you already voted :D_**

**_-_**** Ki-sempia**

**Eduardo ****10**

**Thomas ****1**

**Russell ****12**

**Nathan 10 [I forgot about him x.x Don't kill me, Nathan x.x]**

**Alan**** 1**

**Natsu**** 5 **

**Gray**** 2 **

**Sting**** 1**

**All the guys I could think of, if you have any to add, just review it :D**

**Me : ;o Russell is in the lead, with Nathan following close behind. Now again with Eduardo. **

**Thomas : What about me... -blushes slightly frowning-**

**Me : Awww Thomas don't be upset, I'll give you my vote. **

**Eduardo : Who'd want to be with Lucy anyways... -slightly frowns-**

**Laxus : Why the hell am I in this poll? I was only joking when I said I wanted her to be my woman. **

**Me : Don't be shy Laxus -winks at him smiling- do you want my vote too? **

**Morgan & Alan : Where are my votes?! **

**Rouge : I don't even know her yet I'm in here... **

**Sting : Hah, I may not even know her yet people like us together. **

**Christopher : Oh my... this is troublesome. **

**Gray : Hah, flame-brain you have no votes. **

**Natsu : You don't either ice freak! -glares at Gray- **

**Me : Calm down,calm down. **

**Mira : Little Lucy's and Russell's! -fan girl squeals- **

**Me : Miraaaaaa, he might not win, so you can't squeal yet. Oh yeah, and the poll ends once someone gets 14 votes. I gave my vote to Nathan and Thomas I love tsundere Nathan and shy Thomas they are so kawaii!**

**Nathan : I still can't believe you forgot about me... **

**Me : Gomenasai Nate-chan :c **

**Oh yeah and I messed up posting a chapter for another story 3 Gomen x.x**

**Russell : Why do I have to get her? She's scary! **

**Natsu: Sometimes she's like another Erza. **

**Happy : Aye sir!**

**Lucy: I'm not scary! I just don't like fighting! Baka! **

**Russell,Natsu & Happy : A-aye sir!**

**Me : Haha... Lucy... calm your watermelons. **

**Lucy : Watermelons... ? **

**Me : Aye, those things you call your breasts. **

**Haha, we'll be back. Keep voting! Whoever gets to 10 first wins. Whoop :D **

**Me: Lucy, don't hug me! That'd be a punishment, not a reward! **

**Gajeel: Kehehehehe **

**Gilbert/Prussia: Kesesesese [from Hetalia] **

**Me & Lucy: They have the weirdest laughs. -sweatdrops-**

**Me: Well, there might be a love square... though I was hoping for Thomas... so might add a bit of that... he's so kawaii 3 **

**Thomas: / Thank you Kai-chan. **

**Juvia: Why is Gray-sama on the list? Gray-sama is Juvia's! Love-rival, watch out, Juvia's always watching. **

**Eduardo: What the fu-? **

**Me: We'll be back :D So anyways, I got a request to make a love square :3 I was actually thinking that, Lucyyyy~ you're so popular 3 So, I might actually make this a love decagon or less :3. **

**Natsu: Lucy, what's a deck-a-gone? **

**Lucy: Its decagon Nastu, and it means 10... wait 10?! I'm not a-**

**Me: Shushh Lucy :3. Russell you're in the lead, are you gonna have [bleep, word censored for wandering minors] with Lucy? **

**Russell: W-what? **

**Lucy: Don't answer that baka!**

**Erza: -blushes- Lucy, you won't seriously go with one of these buffoons right?**

**Me: Hey again guys :3 So Russell for sure won, so I'll do multiple endings so everyone can get what they wanted :D So all the guys who are now left, will get moments with Lucy :D **

**You can keep voting, I don't mind :3 **

**To RuLu Shippers: I hope your happy Russell gets to be with Lucy... cute babies :3**

**Me: Wow, someone removed their vote for you Nathan, so it could go to Natsu. xD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Russell definitely won. So did Eduardo. Nathan was so close, so I added him too :D. I'm sorry Lucy... not really. ;D**

**Sorry for such the late update!**

**I don't own Fairy Tail or Pirates in Love**

* * *

**No one's P.O.V**

Lucy had cleaned the deck with Thomas, with the help from Plue it was easy. But something a bit unsettling was upsetting her.

_Flashback_

_"Lucy, when we're done cleaning the deck, do you want to sleep on the deck with me?" Thomas asked Lucy an innocent smile on his face. _

_"Sure Thomas. But... where will I sleep at the end of the day, you know I can't sleep out here?" Lucy asked while she rubbed at the deck. Virgo, popping out of nowhere, looked down at Lucy. _

_"Princess, shall I make a room for you?" Her emotionless expression held something else to them. Something Lucy didn't like. Closing her gate she turned back to Thomas who was in shock, again. _

_"U-uh. You'll just have to sleep... with one of us." His hand raised, and he shakily pointed towards the cabins. Then he fainted, his eyes moving in little swirls. Lucy stared at him confused as to why he fainted and continued cleaning the deck without his help._

_Flashback end_

I don't want to share a room with anyone, especially someone who I barely know. That would be like sharing a room with _Master_. I don't know what he would do, let alone with me knowing it. I growled lowly and started going on a tantrum.

"Why is this so _hard_?! I slept with Natsu _millions of fucking_ times! How can I not chose one of these, _probably normal_, people?!" She started pulling on her hair pacing. Nathan just stared. And stared. Until he threw a potato skin at her.

"Shut up. No one wants to know about your love life." He growled before going back into the kitchen. "If you make noise again, I'll sickle you." He stood at the door of the kitchen before going back inside. She stared at him slightly confused as to why he threw a potato skin at her. Then it hit her,hard, like Gajeel did after being captured from Phantom Lord.

"Not sexually! Pervert!" She yelled at the door Nathan had went to Narnia in... ehem I meant the kitchen. Lucy plopped onto the deck, waking up Thomas.

"Poof!" He screeched and got up running, almost falling off board.

"T-Thomas... are you okay?" She asked cautiously getting up and slowly began walking towards him. Funny how she can't handle a crazy, normal boy, but can handle one who can set on fire at will. She stared at him lightly giggling as she watched him regain his composure.

"I-I'm fine. J-just a nightmare Christopher." He replied absent-minded not realizing that whole thing was real. Lucy, on the other hand, was furious for being mistaken for a man. She was already accused of being _fat_ by a _blue flying feline_, but being called a man was an all time _low_. She walked towards him with a menacing aura surrounding her.

"What was that, _Thomas__?" _She stood before him a scary smile that would even make Erza or Russia run for their mothers. He stared at her, all his recent memories flooding back to him as he backed away scared.

"L-Lucy, I-I didn't mean it. I-I'm sorry!" He was curled in a fetal position holding his knees trying to make himself as small as possible. A forced cheery smile appeared on blondes face as she heard an apology from him.

"Thomas, it was a mistake, hopefully. I'm sorry for scaring you." She bowed her locks now hiding her face as it held a malicious smirk forming upon her lips. _No one ever thought a Heartfilia would have a less then nice idea forming._ She thought as her eyes drifted up looking at him though the strands of her hair. He began calming down as he stood back, her no longer bowing, the maliciousness showing no sign of being on her face. A flash of blue and green flashed through the sky as she stared up at the slowly setting sun. She sat on the deck as she felt the steady waves push against the ship as she thought back on how her life had been lately.

"I never thought... my life would be so... _adventurous?_" She questioned as she searched her head for better words to describe it. She was magically exhausted,but she needed to call out a spirit, one who could get all... _most_ of her stuff from the konzern. She ran her hand lazily against her keys lightly rubbing feeling the design on it. Finding the correct key she slashed it through the air not bothering to say anything.

"Yes princess?" Virgo asked for at least the fourth time that day.

"Sorry for calling you so much. If it isn't any trouble... could you perhaps get some of my stuff from the konzern?" She asked tiredness now becoming visible on her features. With a quick nod, Virgo disappeared from sight. The captain strode over to Lucy crouching in front of her.

"So where do you wanna sleep tonight 'ucy?" The almost drunken slur taking control of her name as it left his lips. She sat their pondering about who for a moment before nodding her head of conformation.

"Thomas." She simply said as she watched him stumble once more and pass out on the deck.

"Idiot." Nathan said amused as he overheard the conversation that had previously went on.

"So she likes _boys?_" Eduardo murmured shaking his head amused as well.

"M-Me? B-but Lucy-" Loke, as usual, appeared out of nowhere standing in front of Lucy protectively.

"She'll live in the spirit world! It'll give her way more protection than you idiots! Right princess?" He turned around a suggestive smirk on his face that had won over so many women... minus some from the guild. As they turned to look at her they had noticed she had fallen asleep as well her hand resting on a temple.

* * *

**Sorry for suck the late update! I meant to get this out earlier... but I got lazy ouo. But here it is now :D **


	8. Authors Note

Hey readers. I really apologize that I keep getting off track of writing one story and make a whole entire new one. I usually do that when I can't think of what to do more with the story. Currently, for the story you may be reading this on, I have at least 0 - 100 words. Since, sometimes when I write, I either forget to save, or it doesn't save. I'm really sorry about that. I'll try my best to get some out either today, or this week. If I whatsoever don't or can't, rant to me. For some reason, it gets my inspiration pumping... aside from music.

So I'm sorry. If you want to, I won't mind if you completely hate me for being so late on writing a new chapter. But if you want, you could read some of my other stories. So sorry again.

- _Chocofernia-sama_


	9. Must Read Urgent!

**So I know I should try and get ****_something_**** out. So I wrote this. I have no idea what I actually wrote though. This was just a burst of imagination, in other words: pure crackfic. Some of this will actually happen in the story though :D. **

* * *

Lucy sat down staring up at the starless night sky, when a flash in the air caught her eye. It wasn't lightning or a star or just the sun still setting. It looked like a genuine flash of gold in the sky. That is, when it came hurtling down at her and hit her so hard, it made her fall.

"Son of a-!" Reaching up towards her forehead was a ring holding 3 keys. Noticing they were indeed Zodiac keys, she opened them as Aries, Gemini, and Scorpio came out telling her all about Oracion Seis and how she was the closest person with more than 3 zodiac keys. So she _obviously_ had to be experienced with celestial beings. After that she formed a contract and blah blah blah.

Loke appeared out of nowhere and glomped Aries confessing his undying love for Lucy once more.

Nah, that last line didn't actually happened. She formed the contract and fell back asleep on the deck only to be rudely awakened once again by Eduardo. Frustrated from her lack of sleep, she went Deliora on everyone.

* * *

**In the Fairy Tail Guild.**

Gray sat there rubbing his grin where he wished he had a beard at. After beating Oracion Seis, Wendy joined. And all that jazz. Anyways, as he rubbed his grin he said aloud startling a few members who fell asleep.

"I feel like a Deliora has been revived." Then, Lyon suddenly burst in yelling the same thing. Then they had a shonen ai moment and started stripping. Juvia, being the fangirl, stalker, and pretend wife of Gray she latched onto him rubbing her fingers over his abs. How he got those, Chocofernia will never know. So Natsu suddenly stood on the table yelling "I love Lucy!". Even though he meant the old black and white TV show, everyone thought it was a confession. Then Levy stood up and opened up a portal with powers she doesn't have, and may never have.

"Guys, look there is Lucy." She said all robotically as the real Levy was locked inside a library reading to her hearts content. As they watched Lucy whip a man with an eye patch and gun they were so shocked.

"Luce! I missed you!" He ran through, into, the portal it closed behind him. Happy, magically was inside his pants, jumped out and hugged Lucy rubbing his head in her chest.

"Lucyyyyyyyyyyyy. You're chest got bigger. I missed youuuuuuuuuuuu." Having a what the h e double hockey stick moment, she stared at Happy, hesitantly hugging him back. The rest of the crew came out from their sleeping quarters/ kitchen, took a look at Lucy and Happy, Morgan being the complete pervert he was picked Happy up by the tail and examined him.

"Well Lucy, this is the weirdest dildo I've ever seen." Cue Thomas faint, Eduardo laughing and Nathan walking away with Christopher. As Russell began his argument about something stupid, as always, with Natsu. Lucy just laid there and picked up her keys going through them slowly, debating which one to use.

"Open, gate of the punisher, open!" The Punisher, was a new bronze key she achieved while she was on crazy adventures with the crew. Yes, author-chan knows that there aren't any bronze keys. Anyways, the Punisher bowed to Lucy a sadistic grin on her face.

"I do your punishing senpai." Lucy pointed to the ones still standing, receiving a nod from Chocofernia, the Punisher. Virgo, finally hearing the word "punish" appeared out of nowhere and latched herself to her best spirit friend. Even though it was one-sided. So The punisher punished everyone and left a Virgo falling closely behind her.

A boombox fell from the sky landing on Thomas just as he was about to get up making him fall once again. He screamed in agony just as the other males has previously done. Then it started playing... the catchy song of the _Harlem Shake_. Everyone started Harlem Shaking, even the celestial spirits broke their gates, some who do this often and others not, as they danced along with them. Christopher stopped being smart in the infirmary and started dancing with them. Nathan dropped the kitchen knife he was holding and began dancing along. The Fairy Tail members had the sudden urge to start Harlem Shaking too and just began. Then the world was enveloped in the harlem shake. Even Lucy's father. The dumb power-hungry sabertooth mages. Even dragons! Then-

* * *

The author stared at her screen as she contemplated on what to type next.

"Well this is a _crack_ fic. Anything goes." She thought and decided to add just a bit of fan service... for girls ;D.

* * *

Then all the _sexy, mature_ males ripped off their shirts and started to do a limbo.

* * *

Chocofernia once again stared at the last line she wrote and decided to add in a few more characters from different stories. Grinning to herself, getting an odd look from her mother and fish and typed furiously. On her phone, texting her best friend who hasn't replied to her in 10 minutes. Ffffffffffffffff-. Anyways, back to the story. Then Pink started playing on her Mp3 where she stood up and started dancing for a few minutes.

* * *

**In Real Life. Even though we wish this actually could happen. **

A girl/boy with [h/c] locks and [e/c] eyes stared at the idiots dancing.

"What. The. Fuck." Then they burst out laughing getting odd looks from their parents as they watched this viral video on youtube that doesn't actually exist.

* * *

**In the Hetalia World. **

Alfred was showing everyone the video that went viral in his _country_. And no one elses. At this moment, all girls in Florida are happy to be in his pants. Anyways. Then he showed everyone the sexy author who directed everything and they decided to go to her house and give her fanservice. Pfff- I wish. But my story! So I get male!hetalia fan service ^w^. So as the burst in her house as she danced her mother cussed them out putting New Yorkers to shame. Do they even curse? I dunno, it was the first state with sexy accents that popped up in my head. So as her betta fish bit the unsuspecting Prussia who oh so happened to put his hand in her fish bowl. Screaming like a little girl, he ran to the authors room telling her to fix his "awesome" finger. So she kidnapped his Gilbird, and ran like hell. Not before checking out his ass. And every other male countries. Then she ran again afraid of being shot by Switzy~ .

* * *

The End.

The stray cat she was reading this to looked at her like "wtf?" and ran away. Not before taking her sandwich she was happily enjoying.

"You b-!"

* * *

**You were warned at the beginning. You have now read what was floating inside my mind for the past 3 days. Your welcome. **


End file.
